


Can I See Your Eyes?

by jishwavevo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Government Agencies, M/M, i'll tag stuff in the beginning when it's there, more tags 2 come later, the violence doesn't come in for a lil bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishwavevo/pseuds/jishwavevo
Summary: Josh's earliest memory was of fire. Fire in his hair, on his hands, his body covered in it. But it didn't hurt. It tickled, almost. Like the soft touch of a lover.Now, under government protection and aid, Josh was simply a senior in high school, trying to get through the year without setting the building aflame. Things only got complicated when Tyler came into the picture. Stupid cute boys with warm brown eyes, crooked smiles, and fluffy hair.





	1. One

        A lanky teen named Josh Dun hesitated right in front of the door to his new school. His honey eyes studied the too-brightly-lit sign that declared the hell he was about to walk into. He huffed out a sigh and determinedly marched through the doors, instantly feeling intimidated. There were so many people, holy fuck. Josh took in a deep breath, gripping his bag’s straps tighter, and maneuvered his way towards the office. He kept his head held high even as the students stopped, stared, pointed, and whispered about him.

        Josh knew the reason they were paying so much attention to him. His sunglasses. He never took them off aside from when he was at home, safe, and away from people he wasn’t 100% comfortable with. And also his hair. It was an admittedly strange sight. His hair was rainbow-colored. Josh thought it looked sick so he didn’t really care what others thought. He already went through the whole depression-insecurity-constant bullying bullshit, he wasn’t about to take anyone else’s. So Josh lifted his head up with a confident smirk as he walked into the office.

        “Hello, can I help you?” The secretary asked without looking up, obviously distracted by something on her computer. Josh’s smirk dropped slightly into an annoyed twist of the lips.

        “Yeah, I’m the new student. Joshua Dun. I’m here for my schedule,” he replied dryly, his eyebrows raising as the woman’s head shot up with wide eyes. Evidently she had been informed of his condition. She relaxed slightly when she caught sight of his sunglasses. It took all of Josh’s willpower to hold back an indignant scoff. She nodded quickly and ruffled through the papers on her desk, quickly holding out a piece of paper to him with visibly shaking hands. Josh’s upper lip crinkled as he took the paper.

        “Thanks.” He said shortly before turning on his heel and stalking out of the office. His mood had gone sour and he prayed nobody else messed with him or it’d go up in flames. Literally. Josh could practically already feel the flames licking at his fingertips eagerly. Josh shook his hands out as he let out a soft breath of relief as the twitchy feeling left, replaced with calm. “Thank goodness,” he mumbled to himself, hurrying through the hall. His eyes were glued to his schedule as he skillfully weaved his way through the mass of teenage bodies to his first class. Josh paused before the door, taking a breath. “Here we go.”

        Upon opening the door, the buzzing room went silent. Josh could feel the stares of everyone in the room piercing into him. However, he easily brushed it off and shoved his schedule into his bag before sauntering to the teacher, nodding his head in greeting. The middle-aged man--whom the placard on his desk identified as one Mr. Egerton--smiled pleasantly and turned to the class.

        “Class, this is Joshua Dun. He’s obviously new here so be nice to him. Joshua, tell us one thing about yoursel--”

        “I hate being called Joshua. Call me Josh, or Dun, but not Joshua.” Josh interrupted, his upper lip curling in distaste. Mr. Egerton looked at him in shock, the class so silent a pin dropping would’ve been heard. Josh sighed and shrugged, moving away from the front of the room, quickly scanning the rest and finding an empty seat. He beelined towards it and plopped himself down, shrugging his bag off. The stunned teacher shook himself and blinked.

        “Uh, thank you, Josh. Now, class, let’s get back to everyone’s favorite: geometry!” The entire class groaned as Josh rolled his eyes. He’d already done this shit, why does he have to do it again? He growled and cursed his parents as he slouched in his chair, getting out the stuff he saw others getting out, even though he wouldn’t use it or need it. He knew all of this already.

        Throughout the class, Josh didn’t pay the least bit of attention, instead getting lost in his thoughts. Unfortunately, some a-hole decided it’d be a grand idea to snatch Josh’s sunglasses. His eyes instantly snapped shut due to his instincts kicking in, and a scowl instantly slid onto his face as the room went silent.

        “Give them back.” Josh’s voice was quiet and soft, yet as sharp as a dagger. He struggled to keep his cool, literally, as he heard snickers throughout the room.

        “Why? You’re not even supposed to be wearing them in school, freak?” Josh nearly laughed at the boy’s weak attempt to hurt him. He sighed audibly and, his eyes still sealed, casually put all his stuff in his bag and stood. Josh turned towards the voice he heard earlier, reached out and snatched his glasses back. He placed them on his nose and opened his eyes again, looking at the boy in disdain.

        “Shut your mouth, you look like a fish out of water.” Josh sneered, turning on his heel and striding up the classroom towards the door. Not a word was said until Josh exited the room, prompting a cacophony of hushed whispers to fly around the room before the bell interrupted them. Josh grumbled to himself as he stalked down the hallway, the other students nearly falling over trying to get out of his way. Josh didn’t even glance their way as he stormed his way through the halls. This day was turning to shit so soon. What a shame.

        The rest of the day, everyone left Josh alone, exactly how he liked it. The end of the day came quicker that way. The final bell rang halfway through Josh’s history professor’s lecture and the students rose up as one in a loud, annoying mass and filed out of the room. Josh trailed along behind, his mind occupied with the effort it took to keep cool. While putting his things away in his bag, Josh caught a whiff of burnt plastic and saw an imprint of his hand burned into his binder. He cursed under his breath and shoved everything much quicker into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He guessed he didn’t have as much control as Josh thought.

        Josh rushed through the hallways and burst outside, the crisp autumn air an instant relief to the furnace within Josh. He let out a short breath, pausing for a moment to take in the cool air before he continued on his way towards his home. Josh may be seventeen, but due to his condition he was deemed unfit to drive, much to Josh’s chagrin. He just wanted to be a normal senior. He didn’t ask to be this way. He didn’t want to be this way.

        A sigh deflated Josh as he continued his quick walk home, suddenly very grateful that it was cold out and he wasn’t about to light up either himself or the entire neighborhood. Despite that, Josh could still feel his fire flickering just under his skin. He had to get home. Josh was stupid and didn’t use his chamber last night so now he’s about to explode. Realizing that, Josh picked up his pace, his entire body starting to shake.

        As soon as Josh’s house came into view he sighed in relief and sprinted the rest of the way up his driveway and into his house.

        “Joshie? Is th-”

        “Chamber!” Josh yelled back to his mom as he dropped his bag and sprinted downstairs to his chamber, stripping down on the way. By the time Josh had entered his chamber, he was naked, and as soon as he fumbled with the lock and finally got it, he burst. The room lit up with a burning orange haze as Josh’s hair turned to flames and flames circled around his arms, legs and torso, weaving through his fingers and wrapping around his neck, but not hurting him. Never hurting him.

        After five or so minutes, Josh felt incredibly better. His eyes had been closed since he burst, but as he continued to calm down and feel normal again, he opened them. Josh stared emotionlessly at his reflection in the fire-proof metal wall of his chamber. He felt and saw strings of his fire curling almost lovingly around his throat and over his chest. But his eyes; he hated his eyes. They burned with an inner fire that always scared him and, even though she hides it well, his mother as well. Josh hated that. He hated the color orange. Always orange.


	2. Two

        Josh wished he could cry. On his bucket list, crying was at least a top five. Every time he came close to shedding a tear, when he could feel the itching, prickling, burning sensation behind his eyes, nothing happened. In all his life, he has never cried. Not a single tear. Due to Josh’s fire, they always evaporate before they can even try to leave his tear ducts.

        Sitting awkwardly in the living room with his mother, a fresh set of clothes and his sunglasses firmly on, was one of those times where Josh nearly craved the feeling of crying. He didn’t know what the feeling was exactly, but he knew the look of pity his mother was giving him was a pretty close match. Josh’s fire crawled beneath his skin, the soft background noise of the television doing nothing to diffuse the painful tension in the room.

        “Jo-” his mother tried, her voice soft. Josh could feel the pity.

        “No, mom. I’m not taking them off. I know they scare you.” Josh cut in, his voice cracking on the last words. His words were confirmed as he saw his mother glance away. A wry half-smile curved Josh’s lips for a split second before it collapsed into a straight line once more. He heard her sigh and felt the old couch creak as she shifted over to him. She reached out to touch him and he jerked away.

        “Josh,” she tried again, her son flinching at the tone of her voice. The sadness was palpable. Josh’s voice was quiet when he replied.

        “Too hot. You’ll get hurt.” His mother nodded slightly, retracting her arm, her hands awkwardly settling in her lap.

        “Josh, I know this is really hard for you. And I know that I have no idea what you go through everyday, but I am your mother. I have watched you grow up. I know it’s scary, and I know I’ve been saying it doesn’t scare me but it does. It scares me so much because you’re my baby, my Joshua, and I never know what’s going to happen to you.” Josh’s mother was crying now.  
        Josh wished he could cry again.

        “Mom, I’ve known I scared you since I was little. I can see the fear in your eyes when you see mine, and when I’m in the chamber. You look terrified and it hurts because you’re my mom. I shouldn’t be the source of pure terror for my mom. That’s not right, mom, I’m not right!” Josh was on his feet now, shouting as his hair starting flickering, his hands fists, and his eyes on the cusp of tearing up but--as always--not crying. Never crying. Josh couldn’t handle it and dashed out of the living room. He shoved his shoes on his feet, slung on a jacket and a beanie, all made of special material that wouldn’t burn, courtesy of the government. He ignored his mother’s calls as he stumbled outside and ran down the street.

        Josh wished he could cry.

        Josh ran until he didn’t recognize his surroundings. He ran until he couldn’t breathe. Until he couldn’t run anymore. He just ran. Then he collapsed. The world spun around him. He felt like he was floating high above the earth. Above his head, the stars and the trees melding together into a dizzying mess of greens and blues and silvers and--wait. Brown eyes brought Josh back to earth.

        A boy was crouched over Josh, his mouth moving. Josh knew he was probably asking if he was alright, why he was running, why was he there, who is he. It was all a blur to Josh. His last thought was wow he’s so cute before he fainted. He might’ve said it out loud, judging by the light pink on the boy’s cheeks Josh spotted right before it all went black.

        Josh really wished he could cry.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the rating comes into play. there is a masturbation scene in this chapter. sorry if it sucks

        When Josh awoke, he felt liquefied. It was as if his bones were Jell-O and the rest was just mush. Josh hazily decided that maybe this is what it felt like to be stoned. He would never know, as his fire quickly burned off any substance that entered his system. Not like he hadn’t tried. Josh had tried everything he could get his hands on.

        Distracting Josh from his thoughts, long, slender fingers carded themselves through his hair. His perception was fuzzy however as he opened his eyes lazily, barely even discernible from when his eyes were closed, his head lolling to the side. A blurry face came into view, features too indistinct to make out. Josh didn’t have enough strength to keep his eyes open even that just tiny bit, so he closed them again. He could feel his fire working to renew his energy and refresh his body. He just needed a little more time before he could for coherent thoughts and sentences.

        “Wrragh?” Josh tried to ask who the person was, but it seemed his vocal cords and lips would not cooperate. Soft, high-pitched laughter rang out, striking a chord within Josh. He really wanted to hear that sound again, although the voice to follow was a pretty close second.

        “Don’t try to speak, you’re still exhausted from last night,” the voice chimed. It felt like a caress from soft, but callused hands across Josh’s cheeks. Fleeting, there but not quite within grasp. “I know I just told you not to say anything, but I’m going to introduce myself anyways.” Josh could hear the wry smile in the boy’s voice. “I’m Tyler Joseph.” The rainbow-haired boy felt his fire flare up, and pool in certain areas he did not want to speak of currently. That was just a really nice sounding name, that’s all. That’s it.

        Josh took in a deep breath, his muscles relaxing as his fire cooled down a little, feeling more refreshed and okay as he tilted his head towards the voice.

        “Where’re my glasses?” Josh asked, cringing internally at how thick and rough his voice sounded. A small sound of realization was heard as the fingers left his hair as Josh detected shuffling around. His sunglasses were gently slipped onto his face and Josh let out a breath of relief, his eyes opening. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and turned his attention to the figure--Tyler, he now knew--kneeling by his side.

        Josh couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. His lips parted softly as he appraised Tyler. Soft looking brown hair was shorter on the sides, and was fluffier and longer at the top. Josh really wanted to run his fingers through that hair, he wanted to play with it, pull on it, hear what sounds lef-no. Josh ignored the rosy tint he knew his cheeks were slowly becoming, and continued appraising Tyler. He had a soft, oval shaped face. His nose was elegant and a bit pointed. His eyebrows matched his hair and his eyes were the prettiest shade of brown Josh had ever seen. Probably best described as mocha. Josh skipped over his lips, not wanting to put himself in a...predicament. The boy was slender, but Josh could clearly see lean, defined muscles shaping his arms and shoulders in the black cutoff tank that Tyler was wearing. Josh’s eyes caught on the black markings inked into his skin, and persisted in ignoring the completely inappropriate thoughts in his mind. He cleared his throat, flicking his eyes up to meet Tyler’s, his breath leaving him once more.

        “I’m Josh Dun.” He finally spat out, his voice sounding much more normal. He struggled a bit to sit up, shyly accepting Tyler’s offer of help. Josh tried not to blush too deeply as Tyler’s warm hands alighted on his sides and gently pulled him into a sitting position. Josh almost missed them when Tyler pulled his hands back.

        “Well, hi Josh. It’s nice to meet you, however unfortunate the events leading up to this were.” Tyler laughed, a melodic sound that Josh automatically smiled at, chuckling a bit himself.

        “You have pretty eyes.” Josh blurted out, his as well as Tyler’s eyes going wide in response. Josh’s cheeks flared and he could feel his body temperature ramping up. “Shit, sorry, forget I said that. Uh, where’s your bathroom?” Josh cringed at how shaky his voice was.

        “It’s fine, uh, the bathroom’s right across the hall.” Tyler smiled crookedly, tilting his head a bit. The corners of his eyes crinkled up and oh. Oh. He looked like an angel. Josh stuttered a little before he was able to speak again.

        “Um, could I borrow some clothes and a towel? I would like to take a shower...if that’s okay?” Josh questioned, tilting his head. Tyler was nodding instantly and helping Josh get up and helping him walk to the bathroom. Josh’s body was still sore from his overexertion. Tyler sat Josh down on the edge of the bathtub as the former turned and opened the shower door, turning the water on.

        “What temperature?”

        “As hot as you can get it.”

        Tyler gave Josh a slightly perplexed look but shrugged and did as he was asked.

        “You’ll have to wait a few minutes for it to heat up all the way. The towels are in the cabinet underneath the sink, and I’ll leave some clothes for you after you’re in the shower.” Tyler smiled softly at Josh as he closed the shower door and left the room, closing the door after him.

        A sharp gasp left Josh’s body as he cursed under his breath. He bowed his head, his body tense and coiled, like a snake about to strike. A shaky breath flew past his lips as he shook slightly. God, why couldn’t he ever control his body? Josh’s hands twisted as he concentrated on his fire swirling through his abdomen and lower extremities. He hoped and prayed that Tyler didn’t notice the slight tent in Josh’s jeans, slight being a relative term.

        Josh closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, his cheeks flushing as his mind started acting up. Images of Tyler’s arms, the muscles flexing underneath the golden skin, his tattoos flowing softly over the skin appeared beneath his eyelids. Josh gasped quietly and shot up, struggling to rid himself of his clothes as quick as he could. He stood naked and leaned on the edge of the sink, breathing heavily.

        The rainbow-haired boy’s muscles were tight with the fiery desire swirling through him, his cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated. He could feel a primal hunger gnawing at his self-control. Flashes of Tyler flew through his mind. He could only imagine what Tyler would look like, naked and strung-out, a shaking, desperate mess beneath Josh, his eyes hooded with desire and his lips kissed raw. Josh couldn’t help the deep growl that emerged from his throat at the thought. He needed to get in that shower now.

        In a second, Josh turned and clambered into the shower, the water perfectly hot. Josh shut the door behind him and braced himself against the wall. The water was pleasant against his back as he dropped one hand to wrap around his cock, a low moan emulating from his lips at the stimulation. Josh breathed heavily, his eyes shut as he simply stood there, holding himself loosely. That is, until the images came back. Images of Tyler helplessly writhing below him from pleasure. Images of Tyler above Josh, riding him, his head thrown back in utter ecstasy.

        Josh shuddered at the thought, his wrist flicking as he bit his lip to stifle his sounds. Josh could picture the way Tyler’s body would react to him. He wanted to touch Tyler, taste him, mark him, make him come like he had never come before. Josh could picture the expression of pleasure Tyler would have on his face, his cheeks flushed and his eyebrows drawn together, his lips parted as he moaned out for Josh, faster, harder, more more more. Josh groaned deeply, twisting his hand and tightening his grip as he stroked his shaft, velvet over steel. His breath caught in his throat as he ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the bead of pre-come.

        “Josh? I’m coming in with clothes.” Tyler’s voice rang out, shattering the fantasies playing out in Josh’s head. The latter froze, his hand still on his cock as he heard the door open and watched Tyler’s silhouette move into view. Adrenaline pumped through Josh’s veins as he hoped the shower door was too condensed to tell what he was doing. Josh’s eyes followed Tyler as he set a bundle of clothing down on the closed toilet seat, and his tongue dragged over his bottom lip. He had to admit, the feeling that he could be caught any second was thrilling, and sent a current through his body, specifically his groin.

        Josh watched, his heart rate spiking, as Tyler’s silhouette paused for a moment at the door, before leaving the room. Once Josh heard the door click shut, he breathed a soft sigh and closed his eyes again, predictions of what might’ve been had Tyler opened the shower door. Maybe he would’ve joined Josh in the shower. Touched him. Kissed him. Josh muffled a moan as he continued to stroke himself. Thoughts of Tyler being aroused, naked, and wet, his fingers and mouth all over Josh was the end of the latter. His entire body tightened as he threw his head back and groaned, his vision going white with pleasure.

        It took him a good few minutes to calm down, his hand dropping from his softened cock as he slowly started washing the dirt and grime off of his skin. Josh rinsed himself off and turned the shower off, stepping out and seeking out a towel. He found one and set to work drying himself off. Once he was dry enough for his tastes, Josh wrapped the towel round his waist and padded over to the neat pile of clothes Tyler left him.

        The towel slithered down to the floor as rough hands pulled the soft, black briefs up muscled calves and thighs, settling on defined hips nicely. Josh tugged on the sweatpants then, relishing in how soft they were. He picked up his towel and rubbed his head till his hair was barely even damp. The towel went into the hamper in the corner of Josh’s eye, the definitely very worn in tee Tyler provided in Josh’s hands as he left the bathroom. Josh had no worry about accidentally burning something, his fire had been temporarily quenched by his actions in the shower. Now to keep his thoughts away from suggestive situations with Tyler. That would be a struggle.


	4. Four

        “So, who really are you?”

        Josh folded his hands in his lap, his shaded eyes fixated on them, as if they were the answer to all his current problems. He was sat on Tyler’s bed, the events from earlier settled in the back of his mind as Tyler faced him in his desk chair, asking questions Josh couldn’t answer.

        “Well, my name’s Joshua Dun, but I go by Josh, and you knew that already,” he tried to ignore the flare of a blush in his cheeks as he detected a soft laugh from the gentle boy opposite him. “I’m from far away, and new to the area, which is probably why I ended up here. I’m not a secret spy, or a government worker who’s here to take you away, or anything. I’m just a boy.” Josh’s chest positively ached with how much he wished his last sentence were true.

        “Why were you running, Josh?” Josh looked up at Tyler and bit his lip, feeling safe behind his sunglasses as he studied the brunette’s features.

        “I was...upset.” Josh carefully put, his fingers twisting around themselves, almost glittering with how similar they were to his flames.

        “Since we literally just officially met, I’m not going to ask why because honestly it’s none of my business,” the soft boy began, causing Josh to let slip a tiny smile of appreciation that did not go unnoticed by the former. “but I will ask this; are you going to stay here, or do you want me to take you home?” Tyler finished, his eyes never having left the rainbow-haired boy. Josh stayed quiet, his thoughts imitating a hummingbird’s wings. Did he want to go home? He’d have to face his mother again, and he didn’t know if he could do that. But, on the other hand, he’s never gotten this far away from home without some government agent scooping him up and depositing him back on his mother’s doorstep like a bag of trash that she had left in his lawn.

        Josh really, truly felt helpless. He had never been in this situation before, and his mind was completely blank on the correct way to go on from where he was. As cute and tempting as Tyler was, Josh knew he couldn’t stay here with him. Sooner or later, he’d become too hot and his secret would be blown right open. Josh couldn’t handle that, oh no. Losing Tyler, or much worse, hurting him in some way was a definite no in Josh’s book.

        Absently running a hand through his hair as he came to a decision, Josh focused on Tyler’s face and took a gentle breath.

        “I’m gonna head home. Where are my clothes?” Josh announced, tightening his fingers to prevent their shaking from being noticeable. The ruby red hue of Tyler’s cheeks, however, was a stark change. Josh’s head tilted, his eyebrows furrowing. “What is it?”

        “I may have, uh, thrown your clothes away..” Tyler ducked his head, a hand coming up and rubbing across the back of his neck instinctively. “They were torn and dirty and, weirdly, burned beyond repair, I’m sorry.” A sheepish smile shaped Tyler’s lips as he glanced up from beneath his lashes bashfully. Josh nearly choked when Tyler said his clothes were burned. Of course they were, of course Josh couldn’t control his fire while his emotions were that high strung. The connection between his fire and his emotions seemed to be getting stronger. He should probably tell the government that.

        “It’s okay, Tyler. They were old anyways.” That was a lie. The jacket and pants Josh had on were supposed to be impervious to his fire, but in his fit he seemed to have burned hot enough to sear through them. That means his fire was getting stronger. “I’ll just...return your clothes to you after I get home and wash them.” Josh shrugged, lifting himself off of Tyler’s bed in one fluid motion. Tyler sputtered slightly and launched himself to his feet as well.

        “Wait, you’re leaving now?” Tyler asked, his eyes growing by the second, it seemed. Josh nodded his head, confused as to why it was such a big deal. “Oh…” Tyler spoke, the unmistakable tone of disappointment in his voice. Josh had no idea why Tyler would be disappointed; shouldn’t he be happy that Josh is leaving?

        “Is that okay..?” Josh inquired hesitantly, his hands finding their way to be tucked inside the waistband of the sweatpants Josh was wearing. Tyler jerked to attention, the action nearly causing him to fall over. Josh’s muscles tensed in preparation to catch the boy.

        “What? No--I mean, yes! Yes, of course that’s okay, I mean, it is your choice after all, and I am a complete stranger so it’s expected that you would--”

        “Tyler.” Josh cut Tyler’s rambling off warmly, a small smile beginning to creep up on the tall boy’s face. Tyler immediately stopped talking, the warm note in Josh’s voice creating a similar, swirling warmth in Tyler’s chest. “Relax, I just need to get home so my mom doesn’t call the police, frantic.” Josh chuckled quietly, watching as the tension in Tyler’s shoulders melted.

        “Oh, right, yeah, that makes sense. Let me grab a jacket and some shoes and I can--”

        “No, it’s okay, I can walk.”

        “Are you sure? I know you ran here but do you know how to get home?”

        “No, but I can figure it out. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

        “You wouldn’t be inconveniencing me, but are you sure?”

        “Yes Tyler, I’m sure.”

        “Well...okay, but here’s my number, just in case.” Tyler’s worry could almost been seen dripping from his lips. It was a pulsating purpley-blue in Josh’s mind, swirling around. The brunette grabbed a notebook and a pen from his desk and scribbled on a corner, ripping the paper off and handing it to Josh. “Here, even if you don’t text me, I want you to have it just in case, you know?” Tyler’s hand was almost imperceptibly shaking as he held the paper out. Josh took it and carefully folded it, putting it into the pocket in his sweatpants.

        “Thanks, Tyler.” He smiled, his head tilted towards the floor shyly. Tyler smiled back before he flinched as if he was being shocked.

        “Oh! Let me give you a sweatshirt and a jacket, it’s starting to get colder outside and I don’t want you to freeze.” Josh’s protest--he was perfectly fine without either, thank you, his fire kept him warm--died on his lips as Tyler shot to his closet and began rifling through it. He pulled out a soft looking hoodie and black jacket, walking back over to Josh and handing him the items. Josh thanked him shyly and pulled the hoodie on, revelling in how soft it was before he tugged the jacket on over it. The two boys smiled at each other, and for a moment, it seemed as they had created a world all their own, quiet and peaceful, just the two of them. Then Josh looked away with a slight blush and the moment shattered, just like that.


	5. Five

        Josh cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, looking back up at Tyler, matching rose hues on their cheeks.

        “So, uh, I should get going before it gets dark.” Tyler straightened as if being shocked, nodding almost absently. He patted his pockets then turned and rummaged around on his desk, Josh watching him in confused amusement. Tyler made a noise of victory and turned back around, a smooth, flat object in his hands.

        “Here, it was next to you when I found you.” The brunette ducked his head shyly, holding the object out to Josh. The latter smiled, kind of surprised, looking down at the sleek phone in his hands. It looked like Tyler had cleaned off his phone meticulously, which caused Josh’s fire to pool in his stomach, creating a gentle warmth throughout his entire body.

        “Thanks,” he replied softly, tucking the phone away in the pocket of the jacket. Tyler smiled at Josh, who returned the gesture. “But, I really should be heading home.” Josh continued, his smile fading a little as Tyler seemed to deflate.

        “Oh, right, yeah, of course. Are you still sure you want to walk? I could drive you.” Tyler offered, the hope in his voice almost painfully digging into Josh’s side. The boy didn’t know how he could resist the brown-eyed boy’s plea. So, sighing very dramatically--weeding a smile from the brunette which made it all seem worth it--Josh relented.

        “I suppose..that would be nice. Are you sure that you don’t mind?” Josh repressed the feeling of floating as Tyler nodded his head rapidly, his smile growing wide, toothy and absolutely stunning. Josh felt the breath leave his lungs all at once. The crinkles by Tyler’s eyes, the warm way his eyes lit up, the way his cheeks puffed and his lips pulled wide to reveal his teeth, slightly crooked but adorable all the same. A certain feeling welled up inside Josh, overwhelming his brain and rendering him completely helpless. This tumultuous feeling filled Josh till he nearly felt like bursting, his head dizzy and full of stuffing as he felt his bones shake with what he was feeling. It wasn’t quite like his fire, not as familiar, and it burned even hotter.

        “Josh? Are you okay?” Tyler’s voice sliced through the haze like a knife. Josh gasped for breath and stumbled a little as he recovered. It was as if Tyler had reached inside Josh and set all his pieces back together. The feeling was almost as familiar as his fire.

        “Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, I guess I blanked out for a sec there.” Josh rolled his shoulders, only then noticing the gentle hand burning its shape into his arm to be remembered forever. Brown eyes met their twins and Josh could almost see a rope connected between the boys’ chests, strengthening with every time they touched or their eyes met. Then Tyler blushed and dropped his hand, the entirety of Josh’s heart going with it.

        “We should get going,” he mumbled, his eyes trained on his feet, Josh missing the intensity of his gaze as if he needed it to breathe.

        “Right, yeah.” Josh gathered himself and gently poked Tyler’s cheek. “You’ve gotta lead me outta here, I don’t know where I’m going.” Tyler flushed the prettiest shade of red that Josh had ever seen.

        “Oh, right! Sorry, I kinda..spaced.” Tyler grinned sheepishly and hustled around his room, gathering another jacket and pulling on his socks as he grabbed keys from atop his desk. The boy almost tripped as he finished putting his socks on but caught himself, his cheeks seemingly in a permanent state of redness. Josh wasn’t complaining. He continued to watch Tyler as he bent down to tie his shoes. “So, forgive the state of my car, it was the only one I could afford.” Tyler spoke up, straightening as he finished tying his shoes.

        “It’s fine, at least it’s a car, right?” Josh laughed, Tyler joining in after a second.

        “Yeah, I guess that’s true. Way to look on the brighter side, Josh.” Tyler smiled, his cheeks still stained with a pretty pink. Josh realized his new favorite color was pink. Maybe he should dye his hair pink when the rainbow fades. “So just follow me.” Josh was shocked out of his mind as Tyler patted his shoulder and moved past him. He shook himself and turned, following Tyler out of his room.

        All these new feelings that appeared in Josh’s mind kept him occupied during the walk through Tyler’s house. At least, they did until Josh realized he didn’t see any other people in Tyler’s house.

        “Tyler?”

        “Yeah?” His head tilted back, glancing at Josh behind him.

        “How old are you?”

        “I’m 18, but I still live with my parents. They’re off on their annual week-long vacation for their wedding anniversary. College...wasn’t for me.” The tone of Tyler’s voice towards the end felt like a weight had been set onto Josh’s shoulders. He never wanted to hear that sad, disappointed tone in his voice ever again. At this thought, Josh was sent into a state of confusion. He had been feeling such strange things since he woke up in Tyler’s bed, many of which he didn’t understand. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, not even like at first sight. Josh was a firm believer in the opinion that you need to get to know someone before you start having feelings for them. But when he saw Tyler, it all changed. It felt like his entire world tilted on its axis and starting spinning the other way. Josh wouldn’t call what he was feeling the Big L Word, but there was a familiar feeling when thinking of the word. All of the descriptions Josh had read or heard of to describe the Big L Word were akin to what he was feeling and thinking about Tyler.

        Josh was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he knocked into Tyler, nearly taking him down. Tyler’s arms flailed slightly in an attempt to himself upright. Josh’s cheeks lit up with embarrassment as Tyler turned around, a curious, amused look on his face.

        “Are you alright there, Josh?” The strange mix of concern and amusement heated Josh’s cheeks further.

        “Yes, I’m fine. I was just a little caught up in my head. I’m sorry I almost knocked you off your feet, though it’ll make a good story about how you almost fell for me.” Josh rambled off, his back-up for when he’s panicking to make a joke out of it. Thankfully, Tyler laughed, the melodic sound bringing an end to Josh’s nerves.

        “That is true.” Tyler mused, his smile reaching his eyes and spreading warmth through his face. “Anyways, go ahead and climb in.” Tyler chuckled, opening the driver’s side door and sliding in, Josh moving around the car and similarly getting into the passenger’s side door. Josh buckled himself in and instantly leaned his elbow on the door, his chin resting in his palm as he stared quietly out the window, Tyler starting the car and beginning to drive simply white noise in the background. Josh was shaken out of his stupor by a nudge on his thigh. His body temperature spiked and he had to cool himself down for a moment to avoid burning his ass print into Tyler’s car. His head tilted towards Tyler as he calmed himself down enough.

        “What?”

        “I have no idea where I’m going.” Tyler grinned, Josh’s cheeks flaring up as he realized he never told Tyler where to go.

        “Shit! I’m so sorry.” Josh mumbled, rambling off his address. His cheeks staying the same pink as Tyler continued to grin widely, his eyes sparkling with laughter. What Josh would give to see that expression on Tyler’s face everyday. Josh slowly returned to his earlier position, gazing out of the window, his eyes constantly flicking to the different things flying past the car. Slowly, Josh could feel his mind becoming heavier and his eyes closing. He tried to shake himself awake a few times, but he continued to slowly fall asleep, and eventually he just gave up, drifting off into sleep to the gentle rumble of the motor and the soft humming of the boy sat next to him.

*

        Josh awoke to gentle fingers running through his hair, pulling out a purr of contentment from his throat. He heard a soft chuckle and he felt his body tense before his mind put together all the pieces and he opened up his eyes, his hands automatically making sure his glasses were still in place. Josh rubbed the leftover sleep from the corners of his eyes and blinked at Tyler, his hands still raised, a soft rainbow colored curl wrapped around his fingers.

        “We’re here, but I parked a little ways away so you could get some more rest before your mom saw you.” Josh’s heart swelled with...something...and his lips pulled up happily at the corners. If Josh didn’t know better (or rather, didn’t want to think about it too much) he’d call the something adoration. He lifted his head and looked over at Tyler, the gentle smile still on his lips.

        “Thank you, Ty.” He mumbled quietly, his cheeks tinted a soft pink. Tyler’s cheeks lit up as well at the nickname, his own smile mirroring Josh’s.

        “It’s no problem, really,” he chuckled bashfully. “But we should probably--I mean, you should probably, um, go see your mom. Before she flips.” Tyler continued, his blush worsening as he stumbled over his words. Josh froze slightly. He hadn’t even thought that Tyler would be leaving. It’d only been the lesser part of a day, but Josh felt attached to the brunette’s presence already.

        “I mean--if you don’t mind--you can, uh, come with me?” Josh said, the end of his words raising as if it were a question, though Josh supposed it was a question. Tyler smiled instantly, nodding.

        “I’d love to. I hope your mom doesn’t think I kidnapped you or something.”

        “She’ll probably attempt to crush you by way of hugging for bringing me back to her.” Josh laughed, his muscles relaxing. He didn’t even know that he was tensed up. Tyler giggled quietly, Josh’s stomach deciding it has a future in gymnastics. Reluctantly, Josh shifted up, Tyler’s hands falling back to his lap awkwardly. He smiled gently at Tyler and got out of the car, stretching his arms and legs out, groaning as his joints popped all at once. Tyler followed him, his cheeks strangely reddened. Josh decided not to ask.

        “I’ll let you lead the way, Jish.” Tyler smiled, looking over at Josh as he locked his car and moved to stand next to Josh on the sidewalk. Josh flushed lightly at the nickname, his fire surprisingly calm despite the turmoil within his mind. He took a deep breath and started walking towards his house, his ears picking up the soft footfalls of Tyler behind him. Although, he was soon distracted by an ear-shattering shriek.

        “JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN.”

        Ah, yes, his mother. Wonderful.


	6. Six

        “Explain. Right now.” Josh’s mother tapped her foot on the floor in the living room, giving her son a look devoid of any expression, but somehow holding an incredible plethora of emotions. Josh and Tyler were sitting on the couch, neither of them able to look the woman in the face.

        “I was upset, and I guess I ran too far this time.” Josh’s voice came out more as a question, his voice shamefully quiet as he spoke. “I didn’t realize how far I’d actually gone until I had collapsed.” Josh winced as he heard his mother take in a sharp breath before he continued. “I was about to pass out when Tyler here found me, then I actually did pass out. I guess he carried me back to his house and cleaned me up a little and I didn’t wake up till the next day, where he explained his side of the story to me.” Josh chanced a look up at his mother, the burning feeling of unshed tears trembling at the corners of his eyes.

        “I’m sorry Ma’am, I would’ve brought him back sooner but he, truthfully, was pretty disgusting and needed rest and to be cleaned up before.” Tyler cut in, a half smile on his lips before it disappeared behind the look of apprehension he had adapted for the past 30 minutes. Josh’s mother’s eyes softened slightly as she gazed at the brunette. A sigh fell from her lips as her posture relaxed, causing both boys’ postures to release their tension as well.

        “I’m not mad--well, not entirely--I’m just glad you’re home, and safe Joshie.” Her voice was quiet, a delicate tone to it that Josh recognized as the warning before the gates broke. He launched up clumsily and wrapped his mother in a hug, the very idea of his mother crying dampening his flames for the moment. Her arms instantly wrapped around his back as her face went into his neck. Her voice was muffled when she spoke next. “I just get so worried about you, you’re my baby and I can’t protect you all the time and--” Josh shushed her, resting his chin on top of her head, his eyes closing.

        “I know, Mama.” Her arms tightened around Josh’s chest as they both stood for a moment, cherishing the rare moment they were able to be this close without Josh’s fire acting up. The moment ended only when a soft sneeze came from behind them, followed by a rush of anxious apologies. Josh and his mom released each other and looked down at Tyler with amusement clearly on their faces.

        “I’m sorry, I just ruined the moment didn’t I?” Tyler grinned sheepishly, his cheeks growing redder with every passing moment. Josh’s mom shook her head and smiled warmly at the boy, giving him a fuzzy feeling.

        “Oh, hush. Tyler, is it? You’re much too skinny, come into the kitchen and I’ll make something for you both.”

        “Oh, that’s okay, I should get home--”

        “Nonsense. Come.” Josh’s mom shook her head, bustling into the kitchen. Josh and Tyler blinked after her before they turned to each other.

        “Is she--”

        “Yeah, she’s always like that. It’s been especially bad since…” Josh trailed off, thinking twice about explaining his fucked up family to the boy he’d just met. Tyler picked up on the unspoken hesitance and offered Josh an understanding smile. Josh returned it gratefully before he continued speaking. “Humor her and let her cook something for you. You won’t regret it; she should’ve been a professional chef, I swear.” Josh grinned at the brunette. Tyler laughed and stood up, shyly following Josh as he led him into to the kitchen where his mother was already hard at work. They both sat down on the stools next to the island, watching Josh’s mom in her flurry.

        “Tyler, tell me about yourself. I need to know more about the angel who helped my boy.” Her voice cut through the companionable silence, but didn’t startle the boys very much.

        “Well, um, I’m 18 years old, but I still live with my parents. We live a couple of towns over, have all my life. I have three siblings, all younger than me, who stay with our grandparents for most of the year. They all go to a private school out where our grandparents live, so it’s much easier for them to stay there instead of making the commute. My parents are currently away on their annual wedding anniversary vacation. They usually go to Hawaii for a week or two.” He explained, picking at the sleeves of his jacket. Josh and his mom exchanged a look, an entire conversation being said without any actual words.

        “Tyler?”

        “Yes, Ma’am?”

        “You’re always welcome here. It’s just me and my Joshie, and sometimes it gets a little lonely just us two. You can come over any time. Really.” She smiled at the brunette, laying a warm hand over both of his. The boy’s head lifted and they smiled at each other for a few moments, an unspoken connection having already formed between the two. Josh watched them with a small smile on his face, an unexplained warm feeling in his stomach.

        “Thank you, really. That means so much to me.” Tyler’s smile was bright and happy, the smile on Josh’s mom’s face matching it. The connection that was blossoming between them could almost be felt in the air, akin to a warm blanket on a cold night. Silence reigned again as she got back to work, although it was broken again as she spoke.

        “You boys can go hang out in Josh’s room, if you’d like. It’s pretty boring to watch me cook.” Josh laughed and moved over to his mom, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he gestured to Tyler to follow him. The brunette shot up nervously, following Josh out of the room and down the hall.

        “Your mom’s--”

        “A lot, I know. But she’s an angel.” Josh interrupted Tyler, laughter in his voice. Tyler smiled at the sound, his eyes darting every which way, trying to absorb all the details about the house. One detail, or lack thereof, stuck out to him most.

        “Josh?” He asked, receiving a hum of acknowledgement in response. “Why are there no pictures of you when you were younger?”

        Josh froze. He hadn’t thought about that. Honestly, Josh forgets most of the time that there aren’t any pictures of him when he was small. It never crossed his mind.

        “Oh, um...my mom likes to keep them all in scrapbooks instead. So none of them can get lost or get their frames broken.” Josh nearly cringed from how desperate that excuse sounded. He prayed that Tyler wouldn’t ask. He’d been respectful about everything else, why not this too?

        “Oh, alright. That makes sense.”

        Josh let out a barely audible breath of relief as he opened his bedroom door. He stepped in and moved to the side, gesturing vaguely.

        “Well, welcome to my room, I guess.”

        Tyler walked inside, turning his head around to take in everything. There wasn’t much that was out of the ordinary about Josh’s room. The walls were a nice navy blue, posters haphazardly pinned up on the walls. There was a full sized bed in the corner, covered in a duvet the color of the sky, a very pretty light blue. A pair of mahogany doors were on the side of the room across from the bed, which Tyler assumed to be closet doors. A window was in the center of the wall opposite the door, with a small shelf to sit on in front of it. It looked well used, a Josh-shaped depression in the pillows and cushion giving it away. There was a bookshelf built into one wall framing the window, which Tyler thought was pretty cool, actually. He’d never seen it before. Tyler moved around the room, investigating the posters on the walls--obscure bands he’d never heard of.

        “I usually go down to the record store, find the most tattooed guy there, and ask for recommendations. You’ve probably not heard of most of those bands.” Josh’s voice cut through the silence, the curious brunette’s gaze switching from a particularly elaborate poster to the shy face of the rainbow haired boy. He smiled, and Josh felt okay. It felt okay.


	7. Seven

        It felt strangely like a loss when Josh waved to Tyler as he was pulling out of his driveway and driving away. As if Tyler had taken a piece of Josh with him. Josh knew that he would see Tyler again, but he still felt a little sad when he couldn’t see Tyler’s car anymore. Five more minutes and Josh was back inside, where he was stopped by his mother.

        “Tyler seems nice.” She commented, her eyes scrutinizing Josh’s every reaction. He steeled his expression, knowing what signs she would see and wouldn’t.

        “He is nice. He didn’t leave me in the woods, helped nurse me back to health, and brought me home when asked. There’s no seems about it.” Josh replied, trying to be casual about it. His mother made a soft humming noise, still studying him. “What? We’re just friends, Mom. We’ve only known each other for, what, a day?” His mom’s eyes softened.

        “You don’t have very many friends, Josh.”

        “You don’t have to tell me that, Mom.”

        “I know, I just, I’m happy for you. He seems to be a really sweet boy and I think it’ll benefit the both of you to have a friendship.” She sighed gently, her eyes warm as she gazed at her boy. Her sweet, gentle fire boy. Said boy looked back at her with a sad smile, the gesture never reaching his eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time one of Josh’s smiles reached his eyes.

        “I know, Mama, I love you.”

        “I love you too, Joshie.” Her eyes followed him as he slipped around her and walked upstairs, probably to his room. A quiet sigh left her lips as she walked back into the kitchen, beginning to clean up. Josh was her baby, and she worried for him. Josh knew this, it was the only thing on his mind as he trudged upstairs. Of course, he felt terrible for putting his mother through this, through everything. Josh didn’t know how he’d gotten his fire, but the thought niggled in the back of his mind that it was his fault he was this way. He’d made his mother’s life basically a living hell, complete with ready to go flames. Josh shut his bedroom door and fell against it, sliding until his butt hit the floor. He didn’t know how much longer he could continue to bear the weight of his fire.

        Josh’s eyes drifted to rest upon his hands, tucked between his chest and his legs. He lifted one up, setting it on his knee, palm facing the ceiling. Focusing, a gentle glow emanated from the skin of his palm. His eyebrows furrowed and the glow became brighter. Josh knew he wasn’t supposed to bring out his fire anywhere other than his chamber, but the knowledge was shoved to the very back of Josh’s mind as a small flame flickered to life. The breath left Josh’s lungs in one gasp. His eyes were locked on the gentle dancing of the flame on his hand as it flattened and swirled slowly around Josh’s fingers. Spreading his fingers apart and lifting his hand, Josh watched, mesmerized as the flame grew longer and twirled in the air, over his skin and through his fingers. His heart raced as it grew brighter and bigger and faster until Josh realized what was happening and quenched his fire so fast he burnt his fingers for the first time in his life. Josh gasped for breath, feeling completely drained, and empty. His eyes were locked on the raw pink skin on his hand and arm.

        In the image of fire, twisting around his forearm and curving over his palm before splitting and twirling around all of his fingers, was what seemed to be a tattoo. It was burned onto his flesh and his heart twisted uncomfortably. How would he explain this to his mom? Josh felt dizzy and disoriented as he stood on shaky feet, stumbling over to his bed and laying down. He was numb, and in slight disbelief. What did this mean? Would the government take Josh away again? His stomach dropped at the thought. No, God no. Josh refused to go back to that damned place.

        “Josh?” Said boy nearly jumped out of his newly tattooed skin. It was just his mom, he could relax. Nobody was going to take him away. Not again. Not yet.

        “Yeah, Mama?” He replied, praying his voice wasn’t too shaky and wouldn’t give away how distressed he was. Josh exhaled a quiet sigh of relief as his mother continued without noticing.

        “I just wanted to let you know that I’m heading to bed, but if you need me—”

        “To feel free to come wake you up. I know, Mama.” Josh cut her off, smiling to himself. He loved his mom, he really did. Which is why he couldn’t let anyone know about what happened with his fire. He’d get taken away again, tested on, and he didn’t know if his mother could emotionally handle that.

        “You’re a sweet boy. Goodnight, Lavagirl.”

        “Goodnight, Sharkboy.” Josh replied, his smile growing. When he was younger, he and his mother watched the movie “Sharkboy and Lavagirl” together, and she had joked that he was Lavagirl, so the nickname was born. It made Josh feel like he was a child again. He listened to his mom’s quiet footsteps as she continued down the hall to her room. Once he heard the soft click of her door shutting, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. Josh had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation.

        He was overcome with the need to message Tyler, to talk to Tyler about this. Tyler would know what to do, of course he would. But he couldn’t, because Josh couldn’t tell anyone what he was. If that ever happened, one of two things would happen. Either Tyler wouldn’t believe him and would drop him instantly because he didn’t want to deal with a crazy guy, or the government would take Josh away again, or maybe even take Tyler. Or some combination of the both of those things. The thought of any of those things happening made Josh’s heart constrict inside his chest. He refused to let it happen.

        Josh let out a big breath, sitting up and putting his face in his hands. Why was his life so complicated? He didn’t ask to have this curse. A hiss left his lips as his fire flared, miffed at being called a curse. Josh’s eyebrows instantly shot up; since when was his fire sentient? Or maybe Josh was just going crazy. That was probably it.  
He opened his eyes and stared down at his hand. The skin was already beginning to heal over. If Josh was lucky, the scarred tattoo wouldn’t be awfully visible. He didn’t allow hope to remain long, as Josh didn’t have a history of being lucky. Shaking his head, Josh rose from his bed and changed into his pajamas. He pushed his fears to the very back of his mind and climbed into his bed, slowly falling into a fitful sleep.

        The next morning, when Josh’s mother opened his door to wake him up, her heart broke.

        Josh was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this sucks  
> also this was originally published on quotev (also by me under the same username) but i wanted to move it onto here  
> they will be updated at the same time (though that may take awhile i'm sorry)


End file.
